


Romantico Sognatore

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fanart, LDF Scavenger Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A simple fanart for a fandom challenge. Made with mixed media (traditional and digital). The title means "romantic dreamer".---Semplice fanart per una fandom challenge, creata con un misto di arti tradizionali e digitali.





	Romantico Sognatore

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Prompt 8 della Scavenger Hunt 2017 - "Romantico Sognatore"

 

"Romantico Sognatore" - 2017 - Tommykaine


End file.
